Reuniting Old Friends
by cornholio4
Summary: After discovering one of Eggman's old bases, it will start an adventure where Sonic and Tails meet some old friends and their new onest learn some things about Sonic. Sonic/Sally, Crossover between the games cast and the SatAM cast with other elements.


Mobotropolis, the capital of the Kingdom of Acorn, one of the two kingdoms that reside on West Side Island on the planet Mobius, although plans to unite both kingdoms never managed to succeed the kingdoms nevertheless both lived in harmony with eachother. However many years ago Mobotropolis' Minster of Science, Doctor Ivo Robotnik staged a coup that attempted to take over the entire island driving the rulers away, though a resistance force of freedom fighters fought against Robotnik and his robot army stopping him from successfully taking over the kingdom.

Eventually Mobotropolis' ruler King Max Acorn was freed and Robotnik was driven away thanks in part to the efforts of the Freedom Fighters' greatest champion... the young Ogilvie Hedgehog or as he was known as the fastest thing alive Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic and his best friend Miles "Tails" Prowler both went after Robotnik promising to return once Robotnik was taken care of for good. The Freedom Fighters remained to protect both kings as well as look for the missing ruler of the other kingdom.

Right now the chipmunk eighteen year old heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Acorn as well leader of the Freedom Fighters, Princess Sally Acorn was in her room sighing as she looked at a framed photo of herself smiling with Sonic. "I know Sally but he said he will be back one day, I beleive Sugar Hog will keep his word." Sally heard and turned around to see fellow freedom fighters a cyborg rabbit Bunnie Rabbot, her boyfriend a coyote by the name of Antoine D'Coolette and the walrus known as Rotor.

"I know he will be, once he stops his adventures and Robotnik is taken care of for good..." Sally sighed cheering herself up due to how close she had been to Sonic and Tails, especially with the promise that Sonic made to her before he had left. "Still, I don't doubt he has not changed that much but I will just have to wait and see." Sally said putting the picture down.

"Well some good news will cheer you up, one of our informants have managed to find an old base of Robotnik's that was underwater. It also holds the prison that he was keeping some of the political figures from the island..." Rotor told Sally and Sally's eyes widened at this. "Yeah Sally, we beleive she is there." Rotor told Sally as she began telling them to get ready to depart at their earliest convenience.

Sally first rushed to the throne room and told her parents King Max and Queen Alicia Acorn who had been rescued by the Freedom Fighters before Sonic left from a dimension called the Void by Robotnik when his coup began. "Of course, once you rescue them we will begin arrangements to help our long lost allies to cope." Alicia said sweetly, once she and her husband had been rescued they had a hard time accepting the idea of Sally going out on Freedom Fighters but they had relented. Sally bowed before leaving and Max got up himself telling his wife he was going for some royal business.

Max had a serious look on his face as he found a particular guard and asked "you say you have a squad stealthily looking over that echidna that Ogilvie is allies with?" the guard nodded and Max then gave further orders "I will just say the timing couldn't be more perfect, give the order to follow the echidna until you find Ogilvie and Mr Prowler, have them brought back alive with as little injury as possible." The guard nodded and Max went back to his throne. " _Three years... my daughter has suffered wondering when you would return for too long, Ogilvie is returning home very soon._ " Max thought in his mind darkly as he rejoined his wife.

Meanwhile in the underwater base of Doctor Robotnik, patrolling the prison of the base were creations of Doctor Robotnik called SWAT Bots. Walking around the cells were base's two co-wardens who were both robots built by Doctor Robotnik. "Three years, Three years since we have heard anything from our master!" screeched the drill based robot called Grounder "why should we stay here and continue guarding these prisoners, I say we should retire and go to somewhere else, maybe use some of these prisoners to try takin over West Side Island ourselves..."

"We live to serve until our master gives us more instructions, besides do you want him to return so he can punish us or deserting our posts and ignoring his orders?" the robot chicken known as Scratch questioned and Grounder knew he had a point, they would not stand a chance against their master if he returned to take his anger out on him. They looked to see SWAT bots giving the prisoners their meals.

"I am still not sure why you continue serving that madman even after he had abandoned you, three years of silence shows how little he thinks of you unless you are guarding his precious prisoners." Said a female voice and they faced the prison cell of the female prisoner who even after years of imprisonment still showed defiance. "The sad truth that your loyalty is just misplaced, you serve him faithfully and loyally and in return he treats you as nothing more than disposable minions who exist to follow his orders and nothing more." The prisoner got some satisfaction in seeing the angry reaction on the faces of her captors caused by her comment.

"Still as insufferable as ever aren't you, your highness?" snapped Scratch to the prisoner, Queen Aleena Hedgehog the monarch of the Kingdom of Hedgehog.

 **I decided I want to try another Sonally story. Like my return to Mobotropolis story I wanted to try and write a story of the games cast meeting the SatAM/Archie comics cast. This one was inspired by backstories of Freedom Fighters X by Ygvan Lord of Worlds and Sonic X Fighters by Fighterofflames but only this will not have going into the human world of Sonic X. I will be reusing some ideas from Return to Mobotropolis like Ogilvie being Sonic's real name and the SatAM cast living on West Side Island. Yeah I will expand on Sonic's mother from Sonic Underground being brought into this, though I can't remember the name I remember a story where the SatAM cast meets the Underground one though the SatAM cast were antagonistic seeing the Acorns as the rightful rulers. I am sure there others of the Acorns and Hedgehogs having their own kingdoms but this is my take on it, before you ask no I don't want to involve Sonia or Manic in this story.**


End file.
